


Journey, The

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: Inara doesn't *just* brush Kaylee's hair





	Journey, The

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Ilphi and Zion's Starfish for beta services  


* * *

The Journey

## The Journey

### by Moonloon

 _Brush... brush... brush..._

Inara's brush running through my hair feels so good. Peaceful, and soothing. And erotic. 

It ain't the kind of erotic that makes your nipples ache, and sweat stand out on your back. It's the kind of erotic that makes you feel all soft and warm, and you get that liquidy feeling 'tween your legs. 

Sensual, I guess you'd call it. 

She never rushes through this. Inara never rushes anything. It's like she gets as much pleasure out of brushing my hair as she does when we're laying together, all worked up. Maybe she does. Hard to tell what a companion likes, they're trained to like everything. 

I know she ain't doing this because she's a companion. She told Mal straight off she wouldn't service the crew, and everything I own wouldn't sell up to half her price. This is something that she wants. _I'm_ something she wants. 

I guess we're movin' on a touch. One hand on my shoulder now, and the brushstrokes have slowed down. Her hands are so soft, not like mine: callused and dirty and stained brown from the engine grease. Everything about her is soft, except her will. Inara always gets what she wants, at least with everyone but Mal. He calls her soft persuasion 'wiles' and don't hold with them at all. 

He probably wouldn't hold with what we're doing now either. So I guess we won't tell him. 

Sometimes I don't even notice what she's doing until I feel myself heat. Like now, when did she slide her hand down to there? My nipples _do_ ache now; a 'touch me touch me touch me' want. And she does. Not so hard as a man would do, not so hard as I thought I'd like, but it's perfect. A caress and a tease, all in one. 

I let my head fall back, and she kisses me behind my ear. So slow. Taking her time, doing everything right. 

I like laying with men. Sometimes a girl just needs a good thrust. Rutting with menfolk is all about the destination though. With Inara it's all about the journey. A long winding road, passing all sorts of interesting things. 

Right now we'd be passing through the golden hills of 'Please Put Something In Me'. I open my mouth to say it, but before I can, one of those mysterious soft hands slides up my thigh and three fingers are right where I want them. 

I can feel her smile against my neck when I moan and squeeze around her. It feels so good, the way she does this. Never changing her rhythm, never changing her angle, just moving inside me in a lazy fashion, 'till I'm fit to die from the pleasure. 

I hear harsh breaths and moans, and I know they're mine. I feel Inara's breasts pressed against my back as I ride her hand. I want to touch her, to make her feel as good as I feel, but my body won't let me move any way that don't push me further down onto her fingers. Ain't no hurry, this is just the beginning. 

I feel it starting, getting out of control, rippling through me. And I sail away on it, seems like forever. Like I'm feeling it all through my body and it ain't never going to stop. It's the best thing in the 'verse. 

When I come back to myself, I'm cradled in Inara's lap, my head pressed to her breast, and I nuzzle around until I find one dark pointed nipple. I can taste my sweat and her rosewater on it as I draw it in, feeling the skin tighten and harden. I suck her harder than I like myself, but Inara moans quietly, and pulls me closer. I tease the tip with my tongue and reach out to touch her hair, then her face, then down over her breasts and stomach. 

She's so wet already. Warm and welcoming, and I can feel her pulse. My mouth leaves her breast wet and swollen; I want to taste her down there. Salty sweetness, like candy apples and the ocean. 

She's touching me again. Little feathery touches that leave warmth behind. Not so little touches that leave heat. I open my legs and let her do what she will with me. As for me, I press my tongue down hard where it does the most good and push it deeper. Her will is to twist around and do the same to me. She mirrors me, lick for lick, stroke for stroke, touch for touch. Like we're a circuit with pleasure running though, instead of power. 

No, that ain't right. There _is_ power here. The power to make suns burn out if anyone could ever catch it. 

I slide my thumbs inside her, and open her out some. Now I can push my tongue down hard and fast, though I almost choke when she does the same to me. It's almost too much, all that focus on such a tiny part, but it turns out to be just enough, and I feel Inara shaking beside me. Her mouth don't stop though. Keeps pushing at me until I lose myself again. 

She washes me after. With her rosewater, and fancy soap. Then she sets me down in front of her, and brushes my hair. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Journey**  
Author:   **Moonloon**   [email]   [website]  
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **4k**  |  **02/23/04**  
Characters:  Kaylee, Inara  
Pairings:  Kaylee/Inara  
Summary:  Inara doesn't *just* brush Kaylee's hair  
Notes:  Thanks to Ilphi and Zion's Starfish for beta services  
  



End file.
